Children of Frost
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: A small story about Jack Frost and the children he takes under his wing. Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons-centric


Jack Frost was as high as the moon was in the sky with delight with his abilities. Frost appeared to his touch, ice squalls could be made with a small gesture, and not to mention flight was cool as heck. Well, he still had trouble with it, but hey, flying. Seriously FLYING.

Then again his joy was quickly crumpled by a little girl in the town by the name of Emma. She'd lost her brother, Jackson, to the icy pond Jack had been born from. The tale tugged at him, so he spent much of his first winter trying hard to make her smile. He innately knew what she liked, and carefully constructed all sorts of things out of snow and ice for her, but she wouldn't smile. She'd frown during chores, during dreams, during church, among friends, all the time.

And then Emma perished during a particularly nasty cold front. She fell ill and never recovered. Jack Frost was furious. He was torn. He needed an outlet for his feelings.

So he flew north and across the ocean, to a small place nestled among ice and cliffs known as Berk. The Vikings there were fierce, so he figured they wouldn't mind if he made it snow nine months of the year and hail the other three. Their dragon problem didn't trouble Jack much, instead piquing his interest. After all he'd thought dragons were a myth. He continued like this for a good long while, with Berk being far enough north to have winter be a year long thing.

He was intrigued to find one Viking who did everything but fit in. His name was Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock, and he was a walking, talking fish bone. Okay, well, maybe not, but the boy was a twig compared to everyone else. Especially his father, the chieftain Stoick the Vast, ironically enough. There was a lot of things he could be, but a Viking was not one of them. But what got Jack genuinely interested was the boy's sheer BRILLIANCE. Hiccup- oft armed with only vellum and a stick of charcoal -created amazing designs. Better axes and swords, better ways to make weapons, better ships, better everything. If Hiccup could conceive it, he planned it out as best he could. He even made his blacksmith master Gobber a prosthetic hand with interchangeable parts. Admittedly while he had trouble with the forge, he could make anything.

Jack really hated causing Hiccup the discomfort of his cold (hey, fish bone limbs did not do well against cold now did they?) but he often stole away into Hiccup's workspace to admire the designs after a good day of ice. Occasionally he left a smile rendered in frost to show appreciation, but quickly stopped when Hiccup began getting scared of a certain trickster deity warning him about bad luck to come. It hurt Jack to realize that no matter what he did he couldn't tell the boy to hold onto what he had and wait for the day people would realize the spark within him.

And then Hiccup shot down a night fury. As in, the pitch black dragon of blue fiery blink-and-you'll-miss-it death.

After danger had been averted, Jack decided to go find the dragon. After all, a night fury? Man when was he going to see one of those?! When he found the creature his excitement faded. The black reptilian beast was injured and tied up, pitifully roaring for aid. However it did notice Jack, and noted that Jack was not a Viking. Jack managed to stop the bleeding coming from its torn up tail, and sat next to it the whole night uttering all sorts of calming nonsense. He hated seeing such a magnificent creature in pain. Dragons were scary, yes, but they were also amazing when you sat there and observed it without any threat.

What followed after when Hiccup found it as well was several months of... Very odd and adorkable bonding. Hiccup had found the dragon again and, well... Wasn't exactly keen on killing it. Jack had been around Berk long enough to know that the friendship that was forming was not exactly natural, but it was forming. Eventually Hiccup made a new tail piece for the dragon (which he had dubbed the ironic name of Toothless) and soon after the two bonded as completely as dragon and dragon rider could.

Jack was happy to see that Hiccup was coming to a realization, coming to a point where he could be accepted somewhere. But then his spirits sank when Stoick disowned Hiccup. The turmoil of the following few hours as stressful for Hiccup and Jack and potentially the entire population of Berk. Hiccup went up against odds that Jack knew were steep, and Jack could not join him because of all the fire.

Hiccup lost his leg in the struggle. Jack hung around the smithery, watching his new leg be made, then the rafters of his house. The whole time he was flitting around with flurries of worry and guilt. Jack was all too relieved when Hiccup woke up, and then afterwards ceased worrying as Hiccup adjusted very well to his new leg.

So for many years Jack followed Hiccup around, tending to him like he did with Emma. Eventually, as all children do, Hiccup grew up... The ghosts and whispers the Hiccup registered from Jack faded further. Jack hated seeing the irony in it, especially when he was becoming a beloved and handsome young man, admired for the very traits he'd been scorned for. He was also becoming one of Berk's best chieftains, ushering in a golden age for his people.

Jack was not needed here.

So Jack left Berk, flying south to Scotland. He found the castle of the Dun Broch family, and decided to stay there. The family was rambunctious, with a mischievous set of triplet brothers(Hubert, Howard, and Hamish, although Jack had trouble remembering which was which and often screwed up their names), King Fergus rowdy and loud and loyal, and the equally fierce and willful princess, Merida. Well, and the only sane woman in the household, Queen Eleanor, who was also a distinct brunette among redheads.

The young princess Merida was a far cry from Hiccup's shy brainiac nature; being loud and rebellious and inclined to full out force rather than words or cunning. Admittedly she was also spoiled in getting her own way, which was giving her mother, Queen Eleanor, an absolute headache in raising her as a princess with diplomacy and grace. Especially with her love of archery and swordplay contrasting sharply with her boredom with declarations of poetry and lectures of history.

Jack admired her untamable spirit, but she was pushing it. He listened quietly outside her window when she ranted to herself about her "horrible" mother, but honestly he envied her family. He also helped the triplets way more than once with their little escapades. He also constantly protected the young heirs of the castle when they ventured out to the woods when he learned of the fearsome and invulnerable bear Mor' Du.

And then Queen Eleanor became a bear.

Now Jack was really extending his welcome with it not being winter at the time, but by The Man in the Moon he could not let her go through this alone. He was not going to abandon her like he did Hiccup. He tried the first night to give them some snow to play in (or, with priorities straightened, make fresh water or shelter with), but only ended up making them both miserable with the rain that resulted.

He stuck around as much as he could, trying hard to make sure everything that was within his power went right. He saved Merida from Mor' Du's vicious claws with a quick gust, messed with guardsman's torches to help her and her mother sneak in, and helped Eleanor push over the stone that killed Mor' Du once and for all.

It made him happy to see Merida set aside much of her pride during the journey, and so much happier to see the resulting years of her becoming a fine queen of the Scottish highlands. She matured and aged well and it was a long time before she found a suitor. Once again Jack flew off when Merida was too old for his aid and company, as barely acknowledged as it was.

After several decades of his time searching for another child to take under his wing- and quitting after finding nothing for such a time -Jack found a tower. In this tower was a little girl by the name of Rapunzel. She was sweet and kind and joyfully and exuberant and the moment Jack laid his eyes on her was the moment he knew he'd found another child to accompany.

The unfortunate bit was that her country was a sunny one, so his winter there was often too short for his liking. For many years he played with the snow outside her window whenever he could, drawing designs and inspiring her. Yes, she painted all over her walls with ideas he managed to instill. He drew the cold from her tower and made sure she was treated well.

Her mother, Gothel, was a little... Unnerving at times with how passive-aggressive she was, but Jack hardly wondered about the qualms of such. Almost always he lingered on how little fun Rapunzel had around the tower. Sometimes he send a draft to try and get her out, but when she was tall enough she started shutting the windows, and the cold. Although her hair trailing out the window some days gave his wind quite a bit of fun.

He'd whisper in the wind ideas of getting out and seeing the world, or perhaps doing so with him, but they went ignored. Rapunzel's sunny nature seemed to put up more of a block than her lack of belief. Chasing Jack's voice from her ears as the sun chased away the frost.

And then one winter Jack returned to find the tower abandoned, Gothel's cloak buried in the snow and dried blood on the tiles inside the tower with glass and Rapunzel's long hair- now brown, but so long it was unmistakable -everywhere.

It took little imagination to surmise what had happened. Rapunzel had died, somehow. Someone had found the tower and killed her and Mother Gothel. Jack was crushed. He haunted the kingdom of Corona for a few years in grief, giving it some of the coldest winters of its history. He left when it began leaving him hollow and wanting.

He found another sunny kingdom, called Arendelle. Now one winter he was gently probing around the castle, sculpting icicles and drawing his artful images in ice, when he discovered a small secret: Arendelle's crown princess- Elsa -had the same powers as Jack.

He spent many many winters in Arendelle trying hard to coax Elsa to use her powers properly, but none of his wisdom reached her ears and his demonstrations fell on metaphorically blind eyes. He would make swirls of snow and ice for her but she would only cower in fear and repeat a simple mantra to try and get her powers under control, oblivious that Jack was only trying to help.

And then Elsa's powers grew out of hand at her coronation party.

She ran, Jack following after. Jack hated how he couldn't get through to her to tell her anything. Then again, Elsa seemed to hear him somewhere, and proceeded to listen to Jack and let herself go from all of her worry. Her powers expanded remarkably, and Jack felt cozy as Arendelle settled into an eternal winter.

Jack loved how much Elsa grew. She made an entire palace of ice, and her dress and mantle were woven from the same material and looked gorgeous. He loved playing with her through ice sculpting contests. Perhaps he even fell in love with the crown princess of ice.

But as many good things are, it didn't last. Eventually the eternal winter problem was fixed, and then soon after (well, actually several years seemed soon to Jack with him being immortal and all) Elsa had no need of her little winter spirit.

And so Jack was alone again.

But it was a long, long time before he found another child to call his own.

* * *

wooooooooooooo visiting Jack Frost again yay...? With some Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons? woo?


End file.
